Halloween Horror 3 - TM
A world that was made by tdm that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Bones,Bats & Beyond. Once you have completed 5-6 levels, walk to the grave with a cross to access the further levels. Once you have completed the 4 levels in the mirrors, go to the Trick or Treat Box to access the Keychain/final level. Frights of Passage Just grab the firepower,mash through the entire level,grabbing Brains and Candles, just note to unlock some parts of the level, you need to hit the wall with the slightly starry floor next to it. Ice Scream For the record, the secret level entrance is the candle wall tile near the beginning of the level. Otherwise, just a twisty ice skating level,remember to collect all the Candles in the path before you finish. The Ghoul'd, the Bad, the Ugly (Secret Level) Just grab the firepower, mash all the badguys,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. A Nightmare Come True..... Just grab the spears,mash the badguys,grab all the Candles and Brains and head to the exit through the forest maze to finish. The Nightmare After Christmas Remember to grab the Candles as you go through the level, go to the gift outside the house,then mash your way through, grabbing brains until the level exit. Stake and Bake Just mash the Badguys,grab the Brains & Candles and leave. Monsters, Inc. (Hammer Keychain) Remember to grab all the Candles in the level. Otherwise, pretty much just the same routine of monster mashing and Brain collecting. Here's where the Hammer Keychain is,outside the building at the start of the level. Costume Party (Squash Keychain) Otherwise, just mash the badguys,grab the Brains,Candles and Squash Keychain. Bride of Pumpkinstein (Pumpkin Keychain) Here's where the Pumpkin Keychain is,in the section where there were Triceroids and Werepuppies. Remember to grab the Candles as you go through the level. The Boneheads will "kidnap" the "Bride", so you need to "follow" them. Go to the door and then run to the leaves to enter the castle. Kill the Werepuppies and Triceroids,collect the Brains, move to the next area. Mash your way through the dungeon,grabbing Brains to the next area. In the next area, however, please take SPECIAL care not to kill the "Bride" in the process of mashing the badguys. Once the Super Zombie and his minions are dead,go back and finish. Da Devil's Here! (Rocket Keychain) Here's where the Rocket Keychain is. Remember to grab all the Candles as you go through this level. Pretty much the usual routine, except with a collect 18 Brains to move on to the next part at the start,once you do, then the level will turn underlava,mash all the Magmazoids and it will return to normal, then take the next raft to the east ,mash the badguys,grab the Brains and finish. Ghosts,Ghouls,Pumpkins,Oh My! Just mash all the badguys,grab the Brains and Candles and finish. Devil's Food Lake (Key of Lunacy) Watch out for the two Rafts at the beginning, they are Sneaky Sharks actually. Otherwise, just mash them, go down into the "water", where the level will become underwater,mash badguys,grab Brains and Candles. The Key of Lunacy is at a Sneaky Shark Chest on the shipwreck to the right. Otherwise, just normal routine. Category:Unlocked from Bones, Bats & Beyond Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Halloween Horror